classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman Forever
Batman Forever is a 1995 American superhero film directed by Joel Schumacher and produced by Tim Burton. Based on the DC Comics character Batman, the film is the third installment in the Batman film series, with Val Kilmer replacing Michael Keaton as Bruce Wayne/Batman. The plot focuses on Batman trying to stop Two-Face (Tommy Lee Jones) and the Riddler (Jim Carrey) in their villainous scheme to drain information from all the brains in Gotham City. He gains allegiance from a love interest — psychiatrist Dr. Chase Meridian (Nicole Kidman) — and a young, orphaned circus acrobat named Dick Grayson (Chris O'Donnell), who becomes his sidekick Robin. Plot In Gotham City, Batman (Val Kilmer) stops a hostage situation in a bank caused by Two-Face (Tommy Lee Jones), the alter ego of the disfigured former district attorney, Harvey Dent. Unfortunately, Two-Face escapes. Edward Nygma (Jim Carrey), a researcher at Wayne Enterprises, develops a device to beam television directly to a person's brain; Bruce Wayne (with whom Nygma is obsessed) rejects the invention, noting that it "raises too many questions", and Edward angrily resigns from his position after killing his supervisor. After meeting psychiatrist Dr. Chase Meridian (Nicole Kidman), Bruce invites her to a charity circus event. There, Two-Face and his henchmen storm the event in an attempt to discover Batman's secret identity, and in the process murder The Flying Graysons, a family of acrobats. The youngest member, Dick (Chris O'Donnell), survives and throws Two-Face's bomb into the river. Bruce assumes responsibility for Dick and allows him to stay at Wayne Manor. Dick then declares his intention to kill Two-Face and avenge his family's murder, and when he discovers Bruce's secret identity as Batman, he insists on becoming his sidekick, "Robin". Meanwhile, Nygma becomes a criminal known as the "Riddler", the master of puzzles and quizzes and forms an alliance with Two-Face. Using his invention that Bruce had rejected earlier, Nygma can read and control people's minds, and steal their intelligence quotient. At a business party, Edward discovers Bruce's secret identity. Two-Face then attacks the party and nearly kills Batman, but Robin arrives just in time to save his life. However, Two-Face and the Riddler later converge into Wayne Manor. The Riddler enters the Batcave and destroys most of the equipment, and he and Two-Face kidnap Chase, while leaving Bruce another riddle. After solving the last riddle, Batman and Robin locate the Riddler's lair, Claw Island, where both are separated upon reaching the island. Robin then encounters Two-Face and manages to beat him to the ground; realizing that he does not have it in him to commit murder, Robin helps the villain back up. Two-Face gets the upper hand and captures Robin. Meanwhile, Batman manages to make his way into the Riddler's lair, where Robin and Chase are revealed as hostages, bound, gagged with duct tape and held over a watery chasm, giving Batman a choice of saving just one hostage. Batman finds a way to save both hostages, and manages to destroy the brainwave-collecting device, driving the Riddler into a mental breakdown in the process. During the battle, Two-Face falls to his death. The Riddler is finally sent to Arkham Asylum, and Chase is asked to consult on his case. Riddler offers to reveal the identity of Batman to her, but he thinks himself Batman. Chase then meets Bruce Wayne outside and tells him his secret is safe. Batman and Robin then continue to protect Gotham City from crime. Cars in the movie *1950 Buick Roadmaster *1978 Checker Taxicab *1972 Dino 246 GTS *1946 Dodge *1953 Jaguar XK 120 *1955 Mercedes-Benz 300 SL Coupe *1972 Norton Commando Roadster *1956 Pontiac *1954 Vincent Black Prince Category:TV and Movies